lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
James Nighting II.
James Nighting II. is the son of James and Arianna Nighting making him a member of House Nighting. James Nighting would at the age of fourteen travel to the Lucernian Academy where he was directed by his father to gain a relationship with William Lovie III. the young prince as well as learn all he could from the professors there. While at the Lucernian academy it was James Nighting that was able to gain a friendship with William Lovie III. but the main relationship with the royal family he gained was with Alice Lovie of which started a romance between the two of them which only ended when he left Lucerne to return to Castle Nighting. James Nighting upon returning to Castle Nighting would become heavily involved in the criminal network of the Nighting Crime Syndicate and begin leading a group of twenty men who ran an extortion ring over villages all across the province of eastern Lucerne, and using what he learned from the Lucernian academy he begin to spread his influence ruling over several villages while controlling several lords in the western part of Eastern Lucerne. James Nighting would be recalled to the capital by James Lovie II. of whom would use James as a means to assist in the removal of Alice Lovie from the capital and while James was reluctant to hurt Alice he took part hoping he could help Alice in some small way. When William Lovie III. would arrive at forks during the start of the Journey it was James Nighting that was commanded by his commander in the form of his father James Nighting to murder Alice Lovie before the two siblings could reunite but in a moment of hesitation he refused the order instead killing his father and then putting his father in a furnace concealing the murder. The killing of his father was a blow that would destroy the psyche of James and following this murder it was an ashamed James that returned to Castle Nighting where he secluded himself from his family refusing anyone seeing him and while his family believed this was out of sadness for his fathers death he was deciding on the path he was going to go down. Characteristics Personality History Early History Lucernian Academy James Nighting would at the age of fourteen travel to the Lucernian Academy where he was directed by his father to gain a relationship with William Lovie III. the young prince as well as learn all he could from the professors there. Romance While at the Lucernian academy it was James Nighting that was able to gain a friendship with William Lovie III. but the main relationship with the royal family he gained was with Alice Lovie of which started a romance between the two of them which only ended when he left Lucerne to return to Castle Nighting. Family Business James Nighting upon returning to Castle Nighting would become heavily involved in the criminal network of the Nighting Crime Syndicate and begin leading a group of twenty men who ran an extortion ring over villages all across the province of eastern Lucerne, and using what he learned from the Lucernian academy he begin to spread his influence ruling over several villages while controlling several lords in the western part of Eastern Lucerne. Depression The killing of his father was a blow that would destroy the psyche of James and following this murder it was an ashamed James that returned to Castle Nighting where he secluded himself from his family refusing anyone seeing him and while his family believed this was out of sadness for his fathers death he was deciding on the path he was going to go down. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members House Nighting.jpg|James Nighting - Father |link=James Nighting Rachel Nighting Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Rachel Lee - Sister|link=Rachel Lee Relationships Alice Lovie Small4.jpg|Alice Lovie - Romantic Interest|link=Alice Lovie Category:House Nighting Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Dead